Hold Up
by Pr0xy-3
Summary: In a twisted world of cops and robbers you dont know who you can trust, who belongs where, or whats going to happen next. Sakura wormed her way into both worlds and works for both sides. How convenient...but for how long can she keep up the facade?
1. Break Out

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NaRuTo!_

**Hold Up**

**[**_Chapter One:_ Break Out**]**

**l**

**l**

**l**

_BANG!_ Loud and threatening, it boomed throughout the entire lobby area echoing off the walls of the establishment demanding all the attention in the room. The once professional area turned into a silent panic as all surprised eyes fell upon the holder of the deadly object. A tall overly buff man who had a simple ski mask pulled over his face and equally dark clothing, had the gun pointed towards the sky as he walked further into the bank.

"Everybody down! This is a robbery!" His gruff voice shouted as he made his way towards one of the tellers. Cries and pleas emitted from both the teller and the wide eyed innocent bystanders. Getting frustrated the robber pointed the gun upwards again. _BANG! "_Shut up! ..Give me the _fucking_ money!" He yelled as he slammed his palm on the counter.

The teller, fully frightened stumbled as she ran quickly to the vault the weapon aimed carefully at her the entire time. She loaded up bags of money for the hostile man, her entire body shaking, and came back with as many as she could manage to carry. Once she set them on the counter the man snatched them from her grasp. He was about to tell her to to bring more but before he could threaten her again, sirens sounded in the distance.

"_Fuck!_ Who the _fuck_ called the pigs?" He yelled cursing at himself for not keeping a better eye on the crowd he stuffed the gun in his pocket, gathered the bags in both hands and tore out the door. Everyone inside could not help but feel relieved. The teller's violently shaking frame gave way as she fell to the ground and let the hot tears fall down her face like two raging rivers.

* * *

Within minutes the bank was swarmed by police. They had managed to calm the public down and began gathering them in groups for questioning outside of the building. Some were now searching the outside area looking for clues the man might have left behind, and a couple were examining the bullets left behind from the earlier shootings.

"Same bullet from the same gun, used the same way. This is exactly like the other robberies. I think we're dealing with an amateur here." A man with long brown hair and white eyes said professionally studying the bullets with a magnifying glass. He glanced at the other officer that had been across from him as they both stood from their crouching position. "I think Haruno needs to see this." The other officer nodded, silently agreeing. The brown haired man pulled out his cell phone and dialed said girls number.

"Neji?.." A stern voice reached his ear. "Sakura, there was another robbery on Dunbar road… You might want to get over here." He said quietly as he walked over to the bank tellers counter. Everybody was now cleared from the bank and only the police were allowed entrance. He heard her mutter something incoherent on the other line. "Thanks." She said quickly before the line went dead. He tapped his fingers on the counter as he pushed his phone back to his pocket. Once more he glanced around the bank and decided to join his partners outside.

* * *

A few minutes later an orange Toyota supra pulled in across the parking lot from the officers. All eyes on the thin pink haired girl who stepped out. Her white heels clicked as she walked to the boys while her yellow sundress was swept back in the wind. She grabbed her black sunglasses off of her face and pushed them back into her wildly flowing hair revealing her black eyelined sharp emerald eyes. The boys all watching her hips sway completely forgetting the robbery until she opened her mouth. "Where's the evidence?" She questioned not sparing anyone a glance.

Neji was the first to answer as he gave her a small nod. "I didn't want to touch anything, thought id leave it to you. Its all inside." He said as he pointed back to the bank. Her eyes landed on the building. "Witnesses?" She drawled, clearly bored with the subject. "The only one worth talking to would be the teller that was threatened and had to get the money from the vault." Another officer piped up drawing the attention of the pinkette. "Where?" She demanded. The officer winced at her harsh tone. "Right here.." A meek voice arose from the crowd of officers. Sakura's vision now snapped to the female. "Good. Follow me, I'll need you to point everything out to me, so I can understand what your talking about." Her voice still stern and cold. The young girl followed the pink haired girls fast stride. It was all too obvious she had no desire to be here.

* * *

"Okay lets do this quickly." Sakura bit out once they were inside. "Name, position and any details of what happened. Oh and if you could give me times that'd be great too." her eyes darted around the large room. _'Five cameras, three alarms.' _She noticed before her eyes rested on the girl. She had bright blonde hair strung up in a high ponytail with a large piece pulled out hanging over her tear stained face. Her outfit was the average high fashion conscious girly style. Sakura had to hold back a laugh. She personally hated all the rich bastards in this town, this could be her break that she had been looking for though.

"Ino Yamanaka, I'm teller number nine. I'm not sure on time, sorry." She apologized as she stared intently at the other girl. "All I remember is gun shots firing. He yelled at everyone to get down and told me to get the money... I was so afraid I thought I was gonna die!" She started becoming hysterical.

Sakura just simply nodded and pointed to the alarm system. "Why didn't you set off the alarm?" Ino shook her head tears falling down her face once again, she desperately looked at Sakura now. "I was afraid, if he heard the siren go off in here he might have shot me!" Sakrua scrunched her nose in disgust. "It would've saved the bank a lot of money if you did something other then give him want he wanted." She deadpanned making the girl cry harder. "What about the cameras? They would've caught footage. Can I see the tapes from them?" She moved to the next subject ignoring the girls sobs. Ino nodded and led Sakura to the security room there were five TV screens and vcrs.

Sakura smirked while she rewound the tapes to the beginning of the day and told Ino that was all she need to know. She dismissed her and pulled the tapes out stacking them in her hands. Once out she set them on the counter glancing back to make sure she couldn't be seen now. She quickly walked to each of the cameras and turned them all off. '_This is going to be too easy' _She smirked deviously.

Walking back by the counter she saw a name cark stack next to where she had laid the tapes. 'Ino Yakamata Bank teller number 9.' Sakura scanned the area picking up on the faint fingerprints that were placed on the counter. "Could be something to check out" She muttered to herself, turning around she saw the two bullets on the ground. That was what Neji was talking about, she gently grabbed one of them and recognized it instantly. _'Shit.' _Was her only thought as she hastily grabbed the tapes and walked as fast as she could out the door.

The officers had been laughing among themselves, when they realized her presence they all tensed as she looked at them bewildered. "This is nothing to be laughing about. Go back to your stations, Neji get the FBI here tell them to check number 9's counter top. Im taking these with me." She pointed to the tapes and bullet. Neji nodded and watched as she gracefully jumped back into her car and sped back down the road.

* * *

**oookay.. another story.. short chapter just cuz its the prolouge. expect more greatness and bow down to meee!... ... uh _ahem_... i mean i hope u enjoyed this new beginning of another story and accept it as an apology for me not getting to update my other stories.. they will be updated soon so dont worry :) but neways review! **

_**Fact: It is 1:40 am, i started writing this at 10pm.. X/**_

ll

ll

V


	2. Lie to Me

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NaRuTo

**Hold up**

**[**_Chapter 2:_ Lie to Me**]**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

Sakura raced down the road knowing fully tonight would be the night that would get her in with the boss. She would finally be respected as one of them, not just 'the pig looking for a side job.' She weaved in and out of traffic pressing her foot to the pedal making the cars engine give out another growl while switching to yet another gear and making the rpm soar.

It had been awhile since she had been out this way, the sun was on its way to disappearing, making it more difficult to see. Sakura now relied on the headlights that in fact didn't give her all that much light.

She felt as though she was lost. Getting off the freeway miles ago, and now she had been driving on a country back road for about 20 minutes with no sign of civilization. Something tall in the distance caught her eye, yes finally the lone mansion came into view. It was a gigantic silhouette but there was no doubt that it was his house. She sighed, relieved and pulled into the drive way.

The whole place seemed abandoned, no cars, no people, no lights. She left her car running with the headlights aimed carefully at the door, putting a spotlight on herself as she knocked three times.

Anybody else would have left when there was no answer but knowing _him_, she knew he was home. She just had to get inside. 'He doesn't answer his door, he's in hiding.' She scolded herself as she turned the handle but to no avail, it was locked. Quickly she scanned the outside area of what the headlights allowed her to see, she found a window exactly parallel to the door.

Reaching towards it she tried to push it open. But it didn't budge. 'Dammit this is locked too.' She cursed now desperately looking for another way in. After realizing there wasn't she closed her eyes, slowly furrowing her eyebrows and rubbed the temples on her forehead. "I know your gonna kill me but it's the only way." She whispered and turned to her car, she pulled out a crowbar and showing no remorse swung it fiercely into the window.

Glass had shattered everywhere. The noise breaking the peaceful silence of the night now making it more of an eerie spooky silence. Sakura knocked out some of the glass that was still intact before she pulled herself up and jumped inside.

She gripped the crowbar once her feet landed on the glass infested floor. The cars light radiating around her she squinted her eyes trying to see further into the home. Fortunately her ears had picked up on something before her eyes saw it. On instinct she ducked just in time as a knife pierced the wall where her head had been just a second ago. The crowbar fell from her grasp and made a clanking noise.

"The first ones a warning, the second one will kill you." A gruff voice shot out from the darkness. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she tried to find the voice. "Fuck you, the first one would have killed me if I didn't duck!" She couldn't help but yell. She heard foot steps and watched as the man came out of the shadows and hit a switch turning on the light.

She flinched at the bright light and her eyes once again trailed after the man who now was sitting comfortably on a couch. His presence remained cool and calm as hit lit a cigarette and laid the gun he was holding on the coffee table in front of him. He was dressed in black and red tripp pants and had a white loose shirt that seemed to fit him perfectly.

Her eyes moved to his face and she realized he had also been staring at her. His icy seafoam eyes seemed to burn into hers. She averted her eyes as he took a long drag from his cigarette. "You know you owe me a window.. In more ways than one." He drawled lazily as he flicked the cigarette ashes in the ashtray and ran a free hand through his shaggy blood red hair.

Sakura gulped. Why did he have to be so fucking sexy? "I know, that's why I'm here…" She glanced back to the open space behind her. "And I'll get that fixed later.." She walked closer to the couch and sat across from him. He was watching her every move with interest.

"There was another robbery at a bank today. I was able to get in and shut down all the cameras. The FBI is coming in tomorrow morning, giving us tonight to raid the place. They don't know how much of the money is actually missing yet so it gives us a good advantage." She informed him of everything she had learned from earlier.

A smirk appeared across his lips and he dabbed the cigarette on the ashtray to put it out. "Haruno, your something else… we taking your car?" He was very amused with this girl. She worked for both sides of the fence but in the end she was always more willing to help _their_ side. In a way she was like a spy for them and she collected a good payoff to pretend she was a good cop.

Her eyes glinted with excitement. "Its running isn't it, Subaku?" Her voice turned from professional to playful and she stood up silently telling him lets go. He too stood and they both ran to the car.

* * *

…At the Bank on Dunbar Rd….

"Nobody is watching it?" Gaara's eyes did a quick sweep of the area as they sat in her car that was at the moment parked across from the bank. Sakura shrugged. "They shut it down for the night, why would anyone stick around?" Gaara nodded. "This place obviously isn't used to getting robbed." He smirked. "The innocent lamb, and the hungry wolf." He heard the door click open and saw Sakura get out, he did the same.

She was still in her dress and heels so she looked like she belonged. He looked down at what he was wearing and laughed, then proceeded to the door where Sakura was making quick work with the lock, he had taught her well. He inwardly laughed.

"Got it. Lets go." She said quietly. Before she was about to go in she turned quickly to face him. "Don't touch anything, they know I was here earlier and I'm a cop. They don't know you and you could be blamed for this if they see your fingerprints." She whispered.

"What was the point in me coming?" He asked obviously bored. As he watched her once again work a lock on the vault. "Shut up Subaku, or do you want to go back to jail?" She bit out having a little difficulty with the lock.

"…Well would you be the one putting me in the handcuffs?" He teased and turned back towards the full glass door. "Yes I would and id make sure," "Shut up Sakura. Someone is coming." His stern voice cut her off, and what he said made her gasp.

"Wh..What?" She looked at the door as well. "Shit." She frowned when she saw the police uniform and a hand grabbing the door. She nonchalantly leaned against the counter as Gaara did the same.

"Hey who are you two?" A rookie cop from the squad shouted with his gun drawn out pointed at them. "Relax kid, I'm officer Haruno and this is one of my assistants Doctor S." She calmly said as she pulled out her badge from a belt strapped on her leg.

"Officer Haruno? What are you doing here?" He put his gun away and approached the two. "Why is the lock broke on the front door?" He asked suddenly curious and eyeing up Gaara who had a scowl on face.

"Sorry, I was going over some information back at the labs with my.. partner and discovered something I had missed earlier. I would've stopped at the station but I didn't want to bother anyone and I really didn't even think anyone was up at an hour this late…. I will fix that later." She pointed to the door with a sweet smile. Gaara gave her a quick glance and briefly wondered if she was telling the truth about fixing his window.

About ten minutes later she had convinced the rookie that all was well and she just had to check something then they would be on their way out. As soon as he left Sakura inwardly cursed. 'How did they know we were here? There wasn't anybody outside I made sure of that.'

Gaara's eyes were now on her. "This place is hot, lets get out." He sounded worried. She simply nodded. As she was walking out she noticed. The camera's red light was on.

'Fuck.'

* * *

Once in the car she let herself drift out of the cop character. "Fuck fuck fuck! They know. She hit the steering wheel out of anger. Gaara tilted his head to her. "You think? I thought you ran through your lines pretty well."

Sakura looked down at the steering wheel seething. "The cameras were back on." She growled. This caught his fully attention. "So they got it on tape?" He questioned already knowing what the answer would be. "At least you didn't actually brake the lock on the vault cause going there that late with a total outcast who is wearing black tripp pants that you claimed to be a doctor and braking the lock to get in doesn't seem suspicious at all." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up Subaku." She growled and revved the engine, once again taking off to his mansion.

When they finally arrived, Sakura collapsed on the couch and Gaara grabbed a tarp and placed it over the window so nothing else could get in his house. After wards he sat next to Sakura and pulled out a cigarette.

"If they know then my career is over.. I was the last one in there." She grumbled. "You don't know that." He tried to give the girl a little hope. "Tonight was going to be my night. I was actually going to prove myself to the boss." She sniffed feeling the water well up in her eyes.

Gaara didn't really know what else to say to the girl. He knew she had been striving to get respect. So he just wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her on his lap. She seemed surprised by his actions but didn't fight against him. "Don't worry.." He said softly.

Sakura nodded and wiped her eyes. "Sorry about the window…" She sighed. "It was a wasted night." Gaara shrugged taking a hit. "It wasn't all wasted. I was getting kinda lonely.. nobody really visits me anymore." She gave him a dull laugh and pushed herself off his lap. "Behave." She cooed, making him smirk before taking another hit.

"Did you want to go visit Naruto?" She asked curiously. "Afraid to go home?" He asked still smirking. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Of course not. I just wanted to visit another old friend." She said sternly. Gaara just chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Its 2am. Do you really think he'll be up?"

Realization hit her. "Oh right, probably not… uh Gaara?" She knew she wasn't going to live this one down. "Hm?" He asked putting out the cigarette.

".. Can I stay the night?"

* * *

**GASP! .. so whats gonna happen next? is sakura gonna lose her cop duties? are the two going to jail for trying to rob the bank? where did gaara get the tarp? guess you'll have to wait til the next chapter to find out.. XD .. **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! always appreciated :)**

**So alittle bit of gaasaku fluff in this chapter.. still not sure if i want to make it a gaasaku fic or sakura x many... idk.. **

_**ideas r welcome. criticism is encouraged. reviews and pming is optional. reading is mandatory.**_


End file.
